


D is for Date Night, Dancing, and Denial

by EmmettM2025



Series: The Alphabet [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Out of Character, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmettM2025/pseuds/EmmettM2025
Summary: Friday is date night, all three of them like to make contributions.*Can be read as a stand-alone*





	D is for Date Night, Dancing, and Denial

**Author's Note:**

> We made it to letter d!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for the good reception of this personal challenge that I gave myself. 
> 
> Warning: This is extremely out of character, here is me acknowledging it. 
> 
> Thank you so much to @Arrtemis for helping me brainstorm and for helping me work this letter from the ground up. You were an amazing help! Also, huge thanks to @Lunatical for beta-reading and offering feedback on how I can further improve my writing. I'm always looking to improve what I can. 
> 
> Enjoy!

I sway softly to the music that's playing in the background, leaning against Bucky while we watch Steve cook. It's date night, and Steve insisted earlier that he was going to cook this week, so Buck and I are his eye candy while he works his magic.

 

We have already set the table, a circular, stocky thing that we bought so that the three of us could reach each other equally. We've learned that equality and communication are very important when navigating a relationship like ours.

 

The feeling of Bucky heating a stripe up my thigh and watching Steve do one of his favorite things makes me feel domestically content, planting a goofy smile on my lips that could last a lifetime. I don't think I'll ever get used to this. 

 

I watch peacefully as Steve turns off the stove, removing the remaining pans to put them in the dining room. As he walks by us he pecks us both on the lips. Seeing that dinner is ready, Bucky turns to help me down from the counter and we head out to the dining room together. 

 

When I walk into the dining room, I'm hit with a diverse number of scents. The food that Steve cooked smells divine, and it looks like the most appetizing buffet I've ever been to. 

 

“Mmmm, smells good babe,” Bucky complements, kissing Steve on the mouth before sitting down. 

 

“Can we eat now? All of this food smells amazing,” I whine, nipping at Steve's lower lip before joining Bucky at the table. 

 

Steve just blushes and dishes out the appetizer. It's a Romanian Polenta dish, an interesting blend of cornmeal that's different from the Polenta I had as a child, but it still sends me back to when my mom would make it when I needed comfort. Buck's family would also eat it way back during the war when times were tough, so I'm assuming this is a nostalgic dish for all three of us. 

 

My eyes flutter shut with a moan as I enjoy the amazing food. Steve and Bucky echo my sentiments as they try some as well. For a moment I don't think any of us are sitting at the table, but then we're back and devouring the Polenta heartily. 

 

It doesn't take long for the Polenta to be fully devoured, but I'm not surprised. 

 

Following the Romanian Polenta however, is Italian Risotto. It's something Jarvis would make for me when I was upset with Howard in some way, a common occurrence when I was a child. The Risotto is not quite like how my childhood brain remembers it, but I can definitely appreciate Steve's home-y take on it. 

 

At this point, Steve and Bucky eat more than me considering my stomach is not a bottomless pit, but I eat enough of the Italian Risotto to get my fill before it's completely gone. 

 

Considering Steve made  _ Romanian _ Polenta and  _ Italian _ Risotto, he decided to make  _ American _ Apple Pie for dessert and I can wholeheartedly agree with that decision. 

 

The Apple Pie is as delicious as I expect it to be, and I want to melt at the first bite. 

 

I stop after one slice, but Buck and Steve keep going. I give up on the idea of leftovers as I watch them devour everything but I can't help admiring the picture that's been painted in front of my eyes. 

 

Steve is flushed around the cheeks, probably slightly embarrassed by our compliments, but we continue to send them his way considering he deserves it. His left hand is on Bucky's knee, at least that's what I'm assuming, and he's talking animatedly about an art show he wants to go to tomorrow. His eyes sparkle with happiness and excitement, flickering between Bucky and I almost imperceptibly. 

 

Bucky is watching him nerd out with such obvious love in his eyes, holding my hand and rubbing the back of it with his thumb. His eyes sparkle with fondness and something a little bit devious though that's nothing new. He catches my eye and shoots me a breathtaking grin. I return it with a smile before turning back to Steve, who asks me about my week.

 

These are the nights I truly live for, the moments where I can be myself and feel comfortable, the moments where I can ignore the pressures of SI and S.H.I.E.L.D., the moments where I can watch Steve and Bucky relax with love in their eyes, the moments that I look forward to the most. 

 

I stand up, gathering up the dishes while Bucky talks about his week. I keep one ear on the conversation, but my main focus is to just get the dishes in the dishwasher so I can spend the rest of the night with Steve and Bucky. 

 

It takes me two trips to get the dishes into the kitchen, and another fifteen minutes to load them in the dishwasher in a way that they'll all fit, but I manage. 

 

When I walk back out into the dining room, Bucky and Steve are not there. I follow the sound of their hushed voices to the living room and what I see makes my breath catch. 

 

Somehow they managed to hang up fairy lights everywhere while I was dealing with the dishes, and the sight is something straight out of a fairy tale. There's ‘40s love music playing softly in the background, and Steve and Bucky are gently swaying together. They're glowing with the soft lights falling around them, and they have smiles permanently etched onto their lips. 

 

The sight is enough to make me want to cry, but I keep my eyes clear.

 

I stand there and I admire the view for a while, wanting to memorize it so that it's forever engraved into my memory before I walk up to join them. They make room for me immediately, and we stand together for what feels like forever. 

 

We sway to the music, finding comfort in each other after such a long week, and I find myself imagining where I would be without them. I shudder at the thought. 

 

Here in our own little world, engulfed in each other's embrace, all of my stress and screaming thoughts melt away into nothingness. The overwhelming feeling that hits me in this moment is of pure love and adoration for the two men I sway with. I really could not live without them. 

 

We don't speak. Words aren't really needed as the music speaks for us. After what feels like hours but was probably only minutes, we pull back slightly to lean our heads together. The feeling of support and love I experience in that moment is something I know I will never forget. 

 

Without these two to take care of me, I'd still be down in the shop working on whatever, oblivious to the moments in life that pass me by. I'd be neglecting my health, trying to complete projects that I don't even really need to do for years, as SI is already ahead of the game. I'd be stressing over armor and weapon upgrades for S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers when I know that's a losing battle. 

 

In this moment though, I feel light and lifted. My shoulders are not weighed down because the three of us bear the weight together, my lungs fill easier as I'm not breathing in darkness, I am happy because I'm not dragging myself down. In this moment, everything feels clear. 

 

“I love you guys,” I whisper, not wanting to break the magical moment. 

 

Bucky kisses the top of my head, and then Steve's, echoing the sentiment. Steve just smiles his blinding all-American smile at both of us and hums  the chorus to the song that's currently playing. 

 

“Cause you brought a new kind of love to me.” 

 

I smile at his cheesiness, pecking him on the lips. My eyes shoot up as Bucky sings the next line, and they continue back and forth until the end of the song. 

 

I lean up to peck Bucky, but it turns into more than that when he tilts his head and deepens it. 

 

“Man, that sight will never stop being hot,” Steve says, shifting the mood entirely. 

 

I pull away from Bucky, panting. “You know what? Steve handled dinner, and I'm assuming you did the music Bucky. I think it's my turn.” I smirk seductively, pulling away from them before turning and running for the bedroom. 

 

I hear growls behind me and then heavy footfalls as they give chase. They easily could've caught up to me, but I still make it to our room first. I have enough time to take my shirt and pants off before they stalk into the room after me. 

 

“Whose turn is it?” I ask with a grin. 

 

“Mine,” Bucky speaks up. 

 

“Mmm, alright then. Both of you get naked and on the bed, I have to go grab some things,” I order. 

 

I hear shuffling behind me as I walk into the closet where I've stashed a large collection of fun toys. I'm surprised they haven't found it already... I guess I'm good at hiding things. 

 

I grab a vibrator, a cock ring just in case, and a bottle of lube, excited to get things underway. 

 

When I walk back into the room, they're making out sensually and I bite my lip at the sight. 

 

“Alright, break it up. Steve, sit against the headboard, and Bucky, lean against his chest. Steve, you're going to hold his arms — because I know that you don't want to be tied down, Buck, but you aren't going to be allowed to move. You will still be able to get free and or safe word if you want, okay?” 

 

They both nod, moving to follow my directions. 

 

“What are our safewords boys?” I ask. 

 

“Green for good, yellow for slow down, and red to stop,” they reply in sync. I nod. 

 

“Good. Steve, get a good hold,” I order before kneeling between Bucky's legs. I watch as Steve grabs Bucky's arms securely. 

 

“Is that okay Buck?” Steve asks. 

 

“Green, Stevie,” Bucky replies. 

 

Bucky is kind of sensitive to bondage due to his past with Hydra so we're always super cautious when it comes to restraining him in any way. 

 

I lean down on my elbows, nuzzling the part of Bucky's thigh where it meets his pelvis area, and he jumps a little bit but otherwise remains silent. 

 

I lick a strip up his cock, blowing cool air on it, and he grunts a little bit. I lean down and suck on his balls for a little bit just to rile him up before deepthroating his member. He practically jackknifes off the bed with a moan, but Steve holds him down. 

 

I continue sucking Bucky until he's completely hard before pulling off with a pop. 

 

“Now Bucky, remember that you aren't allowed to cum without my permission,” I remind him. 

 

“Yep, got it,” he replies with some snark in his voice. 

 

“I have something that'll help if it gets to be too much to hold on your own, but either way you're going to be begging by the end of the night,” I say in a matter-of-fact tone. 

 

He gives me an incredulous look, but says nothing. 

 

That's the best part about doing this session on Bucky, he isn't usually very vocal nor has he ever begged us in any way, so watching him break is going to be worth it in the end. 

 

I sit up for a second to grab a pillow, placing it under his hips before laying back down on my stomach. 

 

While I suck on his dick, I lather up three of my fingers with lube and I get to work stretching him, taking my time. 

 

He let's go of a couple of grunts but nothing too serious yet. Meanwhile, Steve nibbles on the sensitive parts of his neck and his ear, entertaining himself with a snack and a show I guess. 

 

When I eventually have three fingers in Bucky, I relentlessly tease his prostate for a while, alternating between sucking on his balls and his member. 

 

After a while of this torture, Bucky starts to whine on his exhales. Eventually he starts blabbering too, “Tony I'm gonna cum, fuck fuck fuck I'm about to-.” 

 

I pull off entirely, watching as Steve pulls his head away from Bucky’s neck. 

 

Bucky groans in frustration, slamming his head against Steve's shoulder. 

 

I just smile and turn to cover the vibrator with lube. He hasn't seen it yet, but Steve sees it, and his reaction is hilarious. His eyes grow really wide and his lips part with a breathy exhale at the sight of it.

 

It's a vibrator I made myself and I'm really proud of it. It's about 8 inches in length, three fingers in width, covered in bumps and ridges, and its vibration settings are a wide range. It's a bit extreme for Steve yet as he hasn't played much with toys, but I know Bucky will love it. 

 

I finish lubing it up, and I turn towards Bucky. His head is still on Steve's shoulder so he doesn't see it, but when I touch it to his hole he jumps and looks down in confusion. 

 

His eyes widen in shock. “Doll, I don't think I can take that.” 

 

“Color?” I ask, watching the war play out on his face. It's obvious he doesn't think he can take it— but he's also intrigued. 

 

“Green,” he huffs. 

 

I nod before pushing the vibrator steadily inside, watching as Bucky takes it beautifully. 

 

I can tell he's holding his breath, the bumps are probably a foreign sensation, but he releases it when it bottoms out. 

 

“Fuuuck,” he groans. 

 

I just smile. He glances warily at my smile before laying his head back on Steve's shoulder. 

 

I grab the handle on the base (put there for obvious reasons) and I start to piston it in and out of him at a speed he probably isn't prepared for. 

 

His back bows and he full on moans, writhing to escape and get closer all at once. I notice that Steve has to tighten his grip but I don't comment on it. 

 

I work Bucky up to the edge again, but right as he's about to fall over I take it out entirely. 

 

He cries out, flailing, “Fuck! Tony!”

 

“I told you earlier you'll have to beg, and even then it's still up to me when you come,” I answer. 

 

Before he's caught his breath and come back down all the way, I push the vibrator back into him, still off, and I deep throat him. 

 

He jackknifes again with a wary shout and full on moans as I work him back up again. He's right on the edge, I can feel his dick twitching in my mouth, but I squeeze my hand around the base of his cock and I suck extra hard. 

 

He  _ wails _ , losing it completely. “Please! Please Tony please! Fuck, fuck fuck fuck, please let me cum!” 

 

I pull off, giving him some time to catch his breath. I notice that Steve has gone white-knuckled trying to hold on to him. 

 

“Mmm, I wasn't feeling it Buck,” I sigh disapprovingly. He whines, just barely on this side of crying. “Color?”

 

“Green,” he groans, burying his face in Steve's neck. 

 

I smile.  _ That's my boy.  _

 

I take the handle of the vibrator in my hand, pushing the button marked ‘pulsating’, and I engulf his member. He wails immediately, even louder than before as he struggles, trying to decide if he wants to pull me closer or push me away completely. 

 

I work him up to the edge again and a litany of ‘please’ and ‘fuck’ falls from his mouth, but I don't let him fall over. 

 

As I turn the vibrator off and pull away, I see tears in his eyes and his hands gripping Steve's arm. 

 

I make eye contact with Steve, who is just watching with lust-blown eyes. I nod imperceptibly at him and his grip tightens: he knows I'm about to push Bucky off the edge. 

 

I turn the vibrator on to its highest setting and I slide up Bucky's side as he wails and screams, flailing almost violently. 

 

“Please, please, please, holy shit, oh fuck, please!” He screams, a slurred litany tumbling out of his lips as he's pleasured to the extreme. 

 

I let him feel it for a bit, watching as he struggles to hold back his orgasm because he doesn't have permission. It's absolutely beautiful. 

 

I eventually have pity on him, whispering into his ear the word he's waiting for, “ _ Cum _ .” 

 

It happens immediately, he lets go with a wail and his orgasm is explosive.  I make sure to turn off the vibrator and remove it after it's worked him through completely and he lays there limply as I wash him off with a wet towel. 

 

I lay him down in a clean spot of the bed, sucking Steve off quickly before cuddling up to Bucky's side, whispering supportive nothings into his ear as he works himself down from that explosive orgasm. I know Steve is a little overwhelmed too, feeling some of Bucky's emotions despite not having experienced them first hand. 

 

Eventually, Bucky gains some semblance of coherence and pecks Steve and I individually on the lips. He gives a tired chuckle, rubbing my arm. 

 

“Damn doll, you really know how to tire a man out,” he croaks, throat scratchy from screaming. 

 

“Yeah?” I ask, sitting up to grab us all water bottles and granola bars. “Here, you need to eat and drink, both of you.” 

 

They obey slowly, but it's worth it to see the color in their cheeks return to normal. 

 

When it's all said and done, we cuddle up together to relax and wind down. 

 

“So what did you think Buck? Would you do it again?” Steve asks curiously. 

 

Bucky just shrugs. “Man, Steve that was brutal. I'd love to do it again, but I think it's your turn next.” 

 

Steve just nods. “That's true, though I think a toy like that is a little much for me still.” 

 

“Mm, we'll work on it,” I mumble, already half asleep. 

 

We wrap ourselves around each other and we say our ‘good nights’. The three of us are in one giant heap, I have no clue what limb is whose, and it's unbearably hot, but I couldn't imagine a more fitting end to date night. 

 

That night, I dream about love songs, fairy lights, and apple pie. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I love all comments, kudos, and con-crit. 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr @music-culture-mythology. Come talk to me, I'm pretty chill! 
> 
> Next is letter E!


End file.
